realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
World 6: Okakoku
Description A land of cherry blossoms, mountains, and seas. It is home to honorable warriors who fight for justice. Help them repel the evil that has spread to their land. Campaign levels There are 40 campaign levels in this world; this makes a maximum of 120 stars Unlock Firstly, one has to finish all 40 campaign levels in world 5. Then one has four options of unlocking this world: # Spend 200 Tournament Coins # Hero awakening ranks sum up to 35 # Own 15 heroes # Get it using real money (at the moment 4$) Campaign Progress Unlocks * Level 170 unlocks Azura to be bought * Level 180 unlocks Raida to be bought * Level 190 unlocks Koizuul to be bought Towers W6 has a different enhancement system; where you choose a "Branch" first and then any further enhancements are based on Damage, Range, Speed, Health etc depending on the tower. Discussions and strategies can be found in the "Tower Upgrade and Strategy" section but the stats in this section are for base towers. For more detailed stats on the tower upgrades, please refer to this spreadsheet or this Reddit post. Tower upgrades and strategy Important tip: '''Towers play an important role in this world more than previous worlds. However, some heroes can assist and boost the towers abilities making the levels a bit easier. This would include: Leif, Yan and Helios. Masamune can also be useful in early W6 levels where you need to stall enemies who will kill or stun your heroes. Masamune works well here he can jump in and stun a group of enemies, cause his clones to stall and repeat. '''Best Tower: 1. Taiko Tower 2. Crossbow Tower Best Upgrades: Burning Taiko (Taiko) and Shuriken Ninja (Crossbow) Worst Tower: Samurai (weak) Strategies: * Towers are more important in this World and your heroes play more support, delay and crowd control. * Taiko Tower is by far the best tower to upgrade because it stuns with AOE. Always go with the "Burning Taiko" branch and then upgrade speed as it will stun enemies faster. * "Shuriken Ninja" is necessary to improve range and to kill multiple enemies. * In early half of campaign levels, try to complete 1-2 waves with only a fully upgraded Shrine towers with "Temple of Speed" to boost your heroes so that you will collect lots of Coins in the first few waves. Always keep your heroes in the boosted auras. These auras also help boost towers as well so placing them strategically is important. * Samurai towers are weak but can be useful to stall enemies that attack or stun from afar as you do not want your heroes to be the target! Level-Specific Strategies and Tips Level 170 Azura's Boss Level. Defeating Level 170 will gain you access to purchase Azura. Click HERE too see the details strategy to defeat this level with only W1 heroes. Level 180 Raida's Boss Level. Defeating Level 180 will gain you access to purchase Raida. Click HERE to see the level and strategy to defeat this level without any heroes. Level 190 Coming Soon. Koizuul's Boss Level. Defeating Level 190 will gain you access to purchase Koizuul. Click HERE to see the level and strategy to defeat this level and where some hidden help is within the map... Level 191-199(200) Last levels of W6 with new enemies.Click HERE to see the basic strategy to easily defeat these levels on first try. Enemies Completion Rewards per level for three stars completion in this realm. Each level experience is divided somewhat equally between your heroes. If you don't complete Normal level with 3 stars you will get half the experience, and second half once you do. If you don't complete Legendary on first try you will get half the experience, but second half is lost as succesful try after that won't award any experience.Tip. Can watch an ad to double your Potion reward. Category:World __FORCETOC__